


Niala

by missreala



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreala/pseuds/missreala
Summary: NiGHTS and Reala are born.
Kudos: 16





	Niala

Niala was there, suddenly.

She opened her eyes to darkness, and felt pain. She strained, gasping, and reached out for something, anything. She could sense a surface rippling above her, just beyond her reach, behind which was light and noise she couldn't decipher. It came closer to her, its noise growing louder as she shrunk away from it, whimpering and curling up into a fetal position, hugging her knees against her face. She dug her claws into her legs and gritted her teeth, her body shaking, feeling like it could break.

And then it was upon her. She felt the surface hit her like a riptide and she screamed, the darkness replaced by a blinding whiteness. She could feel herself tearing apart, dissolving, too many limbs frantically scrabbling to keep the body together.

They felt the fear leave them suddenly, but still had the mind to grasp its hand as it nearly slipped away. It had claws. They were falling - or maybe the opposite, they couldn't tell which way was up or down. All they knew is that they were going to hold on to the clawed hand of their other half for dear life.

It stopped. An impact jolted them apart from their twin, and they felt solid ground underneath them. They winced in mild pain and disorientation as a voice pierced their skull, echoing as though it existed only within their head:

_NiGHTS._

NiGHTS opened their eyes. They were on their hands and knees on a cold surface.

They heard a garbled sound above, to the right, and looked up. A blurry white figure was peering down at them - they realized they were at the bottom of a honeycomb shaped sunken space. NiGHTS’ vision cleared suddenly - the figure was white and bronze save for her bright pink eyes, her pale face framed by a cowl split into two ends which rested on her shoulders in a hairlike manner. She looked a little afraid. And she was speaking.

“What’s your name, dear?”

“NiGHTS.” They answered without hesitation.

“What about you, love?”

NiGHTS realized she was looking past them and twisted around to find they weren’t alone in the pit. Another figure was there, strikingly similar to NiGHTS in shape, but clad in red and black as opposed to NiGHTS’ purple. This figure responded to the question by shrinking away fearfully, hugging themselves, their blue eyes wide in fear.

"Oh, don't be afr-" 

She was cut short when NiGHTS and their twin were suddenly scooped out of the pit like a bear might scoop honey from a hive, finding themselves accosted by several giant, monstrous eyes floating on five other hands about a faceless head. NiGHTS involuntarily slid backwards into their twin, who squeaked on impact.

"What _is_ this?" a voice boomed.

The white figure was hovering protectively between the twins and the nearest hand-eye in an instant. Her speech was rapid and desperate:

"Master, we should test their capabilities before we decide-"

"Silence, Mut!"

Mut cowered, bowing her head submissively but remaining in front of the twins. The enigma continued.

"My creations exist by my will only, and this is not what I have willed...." 

This was not all he said, but NiGHTS lost interest at this point and stopped listening. They looked around at their surroundings, their young eyes shining with excitement, evidently oblivious to any danger they may be in. This chamber was lined with massive, intricate glass windows through which colorful light streamed - how much more fun the world must be outside of this dim enclosure. Their twin shifted a bit behind them, whimpering nervously. NiGHTS turned around to look at them, smiling. They took his hand, and he seemed to relax a little - he brought his pale blue gaze up to meet their own.

"What's your name?" NiGHTS whispered.

"R-Reala." came the timid reply.

"Watch this, Reala." NiGHTS giggled quietly, squeezing Reala's hand.

It was at this moment that NiGHTS darted out of Wizeman's hand and through one of the tall windows - and Reala did much more than _watch_ as he was pulled along with them, his shriek drowned by the thunderous crash of the massive window.


End file.
